


Late Night Talk

by Whirlwind



Category: Undateable
Genre: Bar, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:58:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Justin's ex Nikki getting married tomorrow, Candace tries to make him feel better about the situation. (Set After "A Live Show Walks In To A Bar" but before "An Angry Judge Walks In To A Bar.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I never really expected to write Undateable fanfiction. Don't get me wrong, I love the show, but it's not really the type of show I usually write fics about. But this idea popped into my head after rewatching the Live episode again and I thought it might be fun to write and that maybe someone out there would like to read a Justin/Candace story. I didn't think I'd like these two together, but they're kinda cute. So here it is.

Candace stirred from her sleep as unusual sounds made their way into her ear. It didn't take her long to realize that the noises were coming from downstairs in the bar. As she got up, her dog Mo, remained fast asleep at the foot of her makeshift bed. _'So much for a guard dog.'_ She thought to herself, shrugging slightly. Deciding to investigate, she glanced around the room for something to use as protection. She finally spots a small frying pan sitting on top of one of the crates in the storage room. Picking it up, she readied herself for whatever she'd find downstairs.

Opening the door to her room as quietly as possible, she then carefully crept down the stairs into the bar to investigate. Looking around, she saw no one, but she still heard the scuffling noises and the light sound of glass clanging against glass. Whatever was causing it, it was behind the counter.

Raising the frying pan above her head, ready to strike if need be, she approached the bar. As she did, someone suddenly popped up from behind the counter. They both let out a scream and jumped back in surprise. It wasn't until they stopped for a moment that they finally recognized each other.

"Justin?" Candace asked, slightly out of breath, finally being able to make him out in the dark.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He tells her, as he places the glass he's been holding down beside the bottle of butterscotch liqueur sitting on the counter.

Justin glanced at the item in her hand for a moment, a confused expression on his face. "Is that a frying pan?"

The young waitress suddenly remembers what she's holding and feels slightly embarrassed. "Just incase you were a robber or something." He chuckles slightly in response and shakes his head. "Hey, I grew up on the streets of Detroit, so I know how to use a frying pan for something besides cooking." Candace said confidently, standing up straighter, all while trying to appear tough.

But Justin couldn't help be amused at the sight, as she stood there dressed in a pair of pink pajamas, decorated with little smiling cupcakes on them, as she held a frying pan and tried to look menacing. "Whatever you say Candace."

Setting the frying pan down on a nearby table, she walked closer to him."What are doing here? It's 2 o'clock in the morning."

He sighed and shook his head. "I couldn't sleep, I needed to get out of the apartment."

She took a seat at the barstool and tilted her head slightly to look at him. "What's wrong?"

Justin poured himself a glass of the butterscotch liqueur before answering her question. He then offered her some, and when she declined, he continued their conversation.

"Nikki's getting married tomorrow." He reminded her, as he took a sip of his drink, wincing slightly at the taste.

"Your ex-girlfriend Nikki? The one who moved away, then got engaged to that rich tech company guy, and who you let have her engagement party at your bar?"

Justin stared blankly at her for a moment, blinking occasionally before saying. "Thanks for recapping my pain Candace, but yes, that Nikki."

She winced realizing she had once again, put her foot in her mouth. "Sorry."

Her boss let out a heavy sigh. "She was the first girl I ever really love. What if I never find someone else? What if I'm just meant to wind up alone for the rest of my life?" He knocked back the rest of his glass and sat it back down on the counter with a small thud.

"Believe me Justin, there's someone out there for you. You just have to believe that. And who knows, maybe she's right in front of you and you don't even know it." Candace smiled up at him, hoping this would finally be the time where he actually understood what she was really trying to tell him. But despite her efforts to once again try to make her feelings known to Justin, they went right over his head.

He smiled and rested his hand on top of hers. "Thanks Candace."

The gesture made her cheeks flush and she stood up abruptly. "It's getting pretty late, so I should probably go back up to bed. You know, gotta catch that worm and all. Yeah, okay, night!" She rambled awkwardly before hastily scrambling her way back up stairs and slamming the door behind her.

Justin stared after her, a confused expression on his face from her odd behavior. "Was it something I said?" He mused before shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

Candace let out a sigh as she leaned against the back of the door. "Deciding to live upstairs from the bar that my crush owns was probably not my best idea." Mo, now awake from the door slamming, looked up at her and whined. "I'll tell him how I feel one day, boy. Hopefully, he feels the same."


End file.
